1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support mechanisms for display devices, and more particularly to a support mechanism for a display device providing adjustable height.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, flat-panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used due to excellent display quality and thin profile. Typically, repositioning of the display device is accomplished via a support stand having an adjustable support mechanism.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical adjustable support mechanism 100 for repositioning a flat-panel display device includes a support member 10, an elevating member 20, a spring 30, a shaft 31, and four fastening members 33, 36. The support member 10 includes a base plate 11 and two side plates 12 perpendicularly extending from opposite sides of the base plate 11. A flange 13 is formed around an end of each side plate 12 opposite to the base plate 11. The base plate 11, the side plates 12, and the flanges 13 cooperatively define a receiving groove 14 for receiving the elevating member 20. Two guide rails 15 are formed on the inner surfaces of the side plates 12 correspondingly. Each of the flanges 13 defines a fixing hole 16 adjacent at an end. The elevating member 20 is slidably mounted onto the support member 10. The elevating member 20 includes a connecting portion 21 for connecting the LCD panel on a top side, and defines two positioning holes 22 at a bottom side. The elevating member 20 forms two sliding portions 23 for engaging the guide rails 15. The shaft 31 defines two through holes 311 in opposite ends. An end of the spring 30 is sleeved on the shaft 31, and the other end of the spring 30 defines two through holes 32.
During assembly of the stand 100, the elevating member 20 is inserted into the support member 10. Each fastening member 33 extends through one corresponding through hole 311 of the shaft 31 and one corresponding fixing hole 16 of the flanges 13, thus fixing the shaft 31 to the support member 10. Each fastening member 36 extends through corresponding through hole 32 of the spring 30 and a corresponding positioning hole 22 of the elevating member 20, thus fixing the spring 30 to the elevating member 20. In use, the elevating member 20 can be slid on the support member 10 by external force. When the external force is removed, the liquid crystal display panel connected to the elevating member 20 can be set in a predetermined position, due to balanced weight of the liquid crystal display panel and the elevating member 20, elastic force of the spring 30, and friction force between the elevating member 20 and the support member 10.
However, a friction force between the elevating member 20 and the first housing 10 is great since the contacting area therebetween is large, requiring external force to move the elevating member 20 increased commensurately to overcome the friction force.
Therefore, an adjustable support mechanism for display devices to solve the problems described is desired.